


The Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	The Sunset

The sun was setting, painting everything he was seeing orange. Soon night would fall. Yet, Dimitri didnt wanted to leave, the view was so beautiful, he couldn't take his eye off it. Sunset was calming him. He couldnt forgive himself if anything happened to Sylvain.

“So here you are.”

Dimitri recognized this voice. That was Byleth. Byleth must been looking for him. He couldnt help but ask “How is Sylvain?” Dimitri worried about him since they returned to camp.

“Fine. Nothing too fatal.” Byleth come closer.

Dimitri took a deep breath. The man recklessly took a hit meant for him. “I glad.” Dimitri carried Sylvain to a safe place after that.

“This scenery is really good. I cant blame you for looking it too long.” Byleth smiled.

Dimitri nodded. Now sunset took some pink undertones as well. But… No, not now. Right now he can enjoy this. For a moment in this world only him and Byleth exists. Sadly this dream bubble shatters as colors took darker tones. He looks back. They need to return monastery soon. Right now sunset was almost gone. “We should return back to camp. Others must been worried about us.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. They both started to walk. Returning camp was mostly silent. Byleth hols his hand “We can do this again if you want.”

He would like to do this again a different time with Byleth. Or even with his friends. Watching sunset was peacefull. “Yeah I would like too.”


End file.
